


Frisky with Rouxls

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: you get frisky with the janitor, rouxls kaard ;)





	Frisky with Rouxls

**Author's Note:**

> my first ‘story’ here so i’m not good at these tag things, so tell me if there are anymore tags suitable for this!

he lets out a long shaky exhale, his body shuddering under your touch. his eyes looking anywhere but yours as your hands grazed the tip of his cock. a small jerk of his hips was all the encouragement you needed to continue sliding your hands over his slimy, blue body. his small pathetic groans fill the quiet, small room of the janitor closet as your fingers rub and tease the tip of his cock, twitching ruthlessly in your other hand. you squeeze and he lets out an accidental moan, his hand instinctively reaches to the wall, knocking off bottles of cleaning solutions from the shelf, “god... dammit..” his small voice pants, he rests his head back against a high up shelf. he brings a hand to his face and wipes his forehead, quickly covering his mouth with it. his eyes close as his breath seems to quicken and his cock seems to throb in your tight grip. his tiny, quiet whines seem to raise in pitch as his slimy hands grab your arms in a silent but telling plea. you look up to stare him in the eyes, to drink in his priceless expression. you’re greeted with a sweaty (or slimy in this case) and flushed face of the blue janitor you had become infatuated with, an unsure but nothing less than pleasurable expression. he whines and starts to softly thrust in your hand, panting as his grip on your arms becomes tighter, you give him what he’s clearly begging for, softly stroking his cock, your thumb rubbing and resting on the tip of his dick. his moans only increase in volume from here, slime and sweat dripping onto his janitorial outfit. his breathing becomes shaky, his hands reach for the back of your head, his groans coming out as nothing more than shaky breaths as he knows he has to keep quiet. a long drawn out groan escapes his pale blue lips as small quiet drops hit the floor, your hand being coated in a strange light blue liquid which you rub directly back onto his long, thin cock. he gulps loudly and pants, his knees nearly buckling under his thin stature from the high he was coming down from. he stares down at you with an embarrassed look, “thou.. thou hast overstayedst yon welcome..” he staggers over to the door and opens it, gently pushing you out. you huff when he shuts the door behind himself, well. that was nice of him.

**Author's Note:**

> cause i was bored so.... why not?


End file.
